Usuario:LuchiCoki
NPI de hace desde cuando no entro xdU pero estaré más activa a partir de ahora, si~? :'3 Sobre mí Buaano, me llamo Luchi!!! x3 (si eres algún amigo mío/eres muy inteligente con eso ya te dije mi nombre real xd) y nunca diré mi edad tampoco .u. ... pero bueno. Cumplo años el 11/09/13. Asegúrate de comprarme un regalo (? OK no x3. Me gusta mucho Vocaloid ¡No me digas, no sabía que por eso estuvieras en Vocaloid Wiki! Cállate, miotrayómalvada =w= el anime y manga <3 y soy una orgullosa fujoshi! :'3 Soy muuuuy madura y seria para mi edad. La canción de Vocaloid que más me describiría es Invisible, de Gumi y Rin, aunque también me describen Rip=Release (jodidos amores fatales los míos ;A;) y muchas otras canciones que prefiero no recordar x3. La verdad es que valoro más a los Vocaloid por la voz. Odio que critiquen a un vocaloid sólo porque no les guste la apariencia, Vine a esta wiki para aprender un poquito más sobre Vocaloid, pues sé muy poco, pero me esforzaré y apoyaré un poco a la wiki, por poco que sea~ Cómo conocí Vocaloid Pues era un día de verano, hace dos años (antes de entrar en wikia). Le pedí el ordenador a mi primo, porque lo necesitaba para un trabajo y tal. Cuando terminé, se me ocurrió la genial (no lo digo con ironía) idea de mirar el historial. Estaba tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodo lleno de vídeos en youtube de capítulos del anime Black Rock Shooter y sólo había una canción Vocaloid. Primero vi la serie, y ahí es cuando empecé a hacerme la otaku que soy, pero lo del anime es otra historia :'3 La única canción que había en el historial era Popipo de Hatsune Miku, así que la escuché y la verdad, la primera reacción mía fue: "WTF! Qué es esto?" pero al final me entró mucha risa xD, y no me gustó mucho la verdad, no me gustaba ni me gusta ahora la voz de Miku :/ Pero luego escuché la de Meiko *o* Simplemente me pareció awesome así que de ahí me hice fan de Vocaloid (y de Meiko xD) Favoritos~ P.D.: Creo que esto lo cambiaré muy amenudo ya que mis gustos cambian cada 2 días así que... ._. Vocaloid Después de muuuuuuucho (? pensar sería algo así... Femeninos Sólo mis favs y por orden. #Megpoid: pueeh es mi fav :3 tiene una voz taaaaan~ creo que no hace falta explicaciones! Es la vocaloid más realista *-* la conocí en Matryoshka, su voz me encantó así que busqué más y más canciones suyas hasta hacerme fanática xD pienso que su voz es un poco suave, sí, pero su extend power me gusta bastante ya que no suena tan suave xD. Y adult me gusta también mucho > u <. Lo único que puedo decir que "odio" de ella es su voicebank inglés, tiene el acento muy marcado e_e pero por el resto la amo *u*. #Kagamine Rin: Antes detestaba su voz ahora me gusta... ella y sus canciones, son muy rockeras. Se ganó un hueco en mi corazón(?. Su append es genial. La descubrí en Kokoro y su voz no me gustó, es demasiado chillona, pero ahora su voz me gusta, no sé < u < tiene el toque chillón y canta como una niña pero no sé, me gusta xD. La canción que me terminó de convencer fue The Lost One's Weeping... está super > u < #Lily: Su voz es super bonita, al principio me pareció algo aburrida pero luego me enamoré xD. La descubrí en la canción Chloe, no me gustó mucho esa canción porque la voz de Lily no me gustaba por entonces, después escuché Wave y pasó a estar entre mis favoritas rápidamente òwó. Amo todas o la mayoría de canciones suyas con Niki o Sele-P c: Cuando escuché que la iban a hacer un v3 casi grito de la emoción (? xD. #IA: Su voz me recuerda a una mezcla de Luka y Miku ._. no es la mejor, es más, sólo me gusta cuando la usa 150P o Neru... ._. Pero sus canciones son muy buenas, la primera canción que escuché de ella fue un cover de Bad Apple!! (este) y su voz, bue, no estaba hecha para ese tipo de canciones así que no me gustó demasiado, pero luego busqué y así llegó a colarse entre mis favoritos c:U #Hatsune Miku: Su voz es buena (la costumbre supongo(? xD) pero no taaanto como otras :/. Está más bien aquí por sus canciones, y su append, el cual es grandioso en especial Dark y Solid. Supongo que después de ver el cover de Bad Apple (lo sé, estoy obsesionada con esa canción, pero es que AMO Touhou < u <), el cover de Tokyo Teddy Bear y el cover de Wave me terminó de convencer. #Megurine Luka: AHORA LUKA ME EMPIEZA A GUSTAR, FIN DEL MUNDO! e_e Es plana y algo robótica pero no sé, tiene un algo . w . no conseguí sacar muchas canciones buenas sin embargo, pero las que me gustan es porque es puro rock 8D. #Nekomura Iroha: Es... es mi gatita linda(? su voz es perfecta, es la vocaloid más desaprovechada ;~; cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que iba a tener una voz chillona pero cuando la escuché por primera vez (en este cover) me quedé con cara de "OMG ;A;" y el resto es historia... xD #MEIKO: Tiene una voz madura y clara, y buena pronunciación. Espero con ansias su V3... porque entonces empezarán a usarla más. ¿¡VERDAD!? D': Ahora enserio, me encanta esta vocaloid. #Yuzuki Yukari: Me gusta mucho, incluso más que IA. Tiene muchas canciones, pero no me gustan muchas, por eso se queda aquí xDU! #VY1: Su voz es preciosa, es una lástima que la desaprovechen taaaanto por no tener diseño < u < Masculinos ~ Igual que arriba. #Gakupo Kamui: Dancing all the night~ <3. Su voz es super omg *-* y realista y y y y y y y y y -desmayo- (? okno pero ahora enserio es mi vocaloid favorito masculino... :3 su extend es genial. Le descubrí en su versión de World is Mine y bue, me pareció un poco ¿afeminada? Su voz. xD pero luego escuché más de el y me encantó. #YUU: Su voz es tan sensual(? xD no sé que poner aquí ._. simplemente me gusta su voz... le descubrí vagando por la wiki E3U... me apeteció escucharle a el y a los del ZOLA, y su voz me encantó desde el primer momento. #KYO: Es más que grandioso... es simplemente genial, tiene una voz muy poderosa, aunque me gusta más la del shota(? pero igual xD. #VY2: Tiene la voz más grave del vocaloid creo xDD eso me gusta bastante. #KAITO: A veces suena tosco... pero su V3 es más que decente *A* menos english... eso es fail ._. #Utatane Piko: Ñaa también me gusta mucho :3U es muy cool. Su voz es intercambiable y eso me gusta, y si le usan bien puede sonar como su proveedor el cual me encanta òwó #WIL: Digamos que su voz se me hace demasiado suave... pero es muy cool debo admitir. De diseños me gusta Carnelian ftw. Los que menos me gustan Ok, he recapacitado ._. todos los Vocaloid son buenos menos Gachapoid E3, sólo que a algunos no los usan bien... >U< ahora me gustan Miki, Miku, Aoki & Galaco cuando antes las detestaba. Pero Gachapoid sigue siendo fail. :'D Esos que hacen las canciones. (? *Kemu: Eh, este tenía que estar sí o sí. Amo a este viejo. En especial porque está obsesionado con Gumi. Sus canciones son geniales pero me gusta en especial Invisible. Si se retira, me le cargo e_é(?. Nah, enserio, me gusta muchísimo. *Last Note.: Le amo, le amo, le amo, le amo, ¡le amo! D8< Sus canciones son geniales (en especial me gusta A Lethargic Coup D'etat), y si digo que hace magia no exagero, ¡aún me preguntó cómo consigue que suenen tan realistas! e_e sin duda merece estar aquí. *150P: 4 palabras. Bookmar-Of-Demise-Project. Gracias a esa maravilla me gusta tanto IA. Que le den a Jin, este le da un millón de vueltas! D8< Mi canción favorita de él es Kodoku no Kakurenbo ; u ; El puto amo seriously <3 *Sele-P: Nunca me gustaron las yandere, no me llaman la atención, pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Amo a este coso (? sus canciones son geniales xD! No me decanto por ninguna, aunque es especial<3 (? ya que gracias a ella me gusta CUL! xD *Niki: The madafakin master de Lily. Sin dudarlo. Sus canciones rockeras son la hostia *-* Mi canción favorita suya es Wave, es taaan genial :3 me gustan todas sus canciones, excepto una o dos pero bueno ! Lol *Hitoshizuku-P: No necesita mucha explicación, ¿no? Se merece un hueco aquí (? utiliza a los Vocaloid genialosamente bien. A todos<3 le amo. *Zips: Eh,... simplemente, me gustan sus canciones, en especial Mushikui Psychedelizm, su ritmo es muy pegadizo. *Wowaka: Me gusta... y ya xD *Neru: A.k.a. mi precioso master de los Kagamine. He dicho, MI master no el tuyo D8< Amo sus canciones rockeras, son geniales. Y por una extraña razón me gusta como usa a los Kagamine < u <... *Samfree: Su saga Night es increíble, utiliza muy bien a los Vocaloid. *Circus-P: Got 2 Luv It. (? No sé, simplemente me gusta aunque yo diría que es más bien porque sabe utilizar bien a los vocaloid para que canten inglés incluso si no tienen un vb inglés < u < y ya c:U *Natsu-P: Imitation Black :ming: además que lo de las Magical Girls con 4 de mis vocaloids favoritas ya fue el boom <3. *Hachi: Digo lo mismo que con Wowaka :/ Sagas :33 No van en orden tampoco excepto SNSP. *Saga Bookmark of Demise Project *Synchronicity *Saga Imitation Black *Night Series Canciones No van en orden y sólo puse ALGUNAS, no todas ._. tengo pereza. *Hide and Seek of Isolation (150P feat. IA) *Nisemo no chūihō (150P feat. IA) *Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter (150P feat. IA) *Sarumane Isu Tori Game (150P feat. IA) *Arikitari Heroes (150P feat. Hatsune Miku - Kagamine Rin - Megpoid - Mayu) *Makeinu Shijou Shugi (150P feat. IA) *iNSaNiTY (Circus-P feat. SF-A2 Miki - KAITO) *Unhappy Refrain (Wowaka feat. Kagamine Rin y Len) *Lost One no Goukoku (Neru feat. Kagamine Rin) *Invisible (Kemu feat. Megpoid - Kagamine Rin) *Tokyo Teddy Bear (Neru feat. Kagamine Rin y Len) #menciono a los dos porque me gustan ambas versiones. Parejas favoritas dsjdhd... a mi me gustan todas las parejas... menos las pedófilas obvio xD (? pero acá pongo las que más me gustan. *Piko x Len me gusta el yaoi ;A; *Kaito x Meiko *Gakupo x Luka *Gakupo x Kaito (aunque me gusten esas dos parejas anteriores también me gusta esta ._.) *VY1 x VY2 (obviously(? ) *CUL x Aoki (eh... larga historia :'D no me pegues(? ) *Yukari x IA